Saved from the sea, by the sea
by Itako Shiann
Summary: as the title says--- a sailor falls overboard but is saved....but by what ?---read on and enjoy--- oneshot---


**Saved from the sea, by the sea:**

The skies above were dark with rage, Black as coal and the night was star-less, no means of navigations, meaning...no hope. Waves crashed against the boat, every man launched onto something, gripping it for dear life.

"Why is oh mighty Poseidon so angry?" shouted one of the sailors  
thunder over head followed after the striking lightning as rain poured from the heavens heavily, acting as needles against the men's freezing faces as the bitter slapped their faces. The seas only grew rougher, slamming the boat effortlessly in whatever way it wished.

"if the tides don't pull us in to Amphitrite's embrace then they will surely lead us to the rocks of the sirens, to our deaths!!!"

*Amphitrite, sea goddess, wife of Poseidon*

As the captain tried to take hold of the ship's wheel a massive wave up-roared, slamming down onto the deck, slamming the captain into the edge of the boat, no doubt injuring him. the boat swayed at the wave and as more waves hit it mercilessly it semi tipped, sending anything loose over board, as well as the captain. the shouting of his men were drowned out as the weather around them worsened.

*Under the water of the ocean*

it was so dark.....so cold......so wet.....

(am i....going to die?) those thoughts crossed the captains mind a thousands time as he slowly sunk to the bottom of the ocean as his breath left him...yet another soul for Hades's under-world. anything was better than the cold floor of the sea. so rough....so sharp....and so bitterly cold. his vision was going as well as his air, if the lack of air didn't kill him...the creatures of the deep could.

With his blurry vision, he could make out a figure swimming towards him, with a long fish tail. (so...i am to die at the teeth of a shark......fitting for a sailor like me) he thought bitterly while he accepted his death as it approached him.

but he noticed something strange of the shark....it...had hair, long hair which clearer as it came closer. slowly the out line of a head and then arms came into view as well as the torso of a human. warms hands cupped his face and brought warmth back to his body. the creature slowly lowered it's head down to his, sealing it's soft lips over his, breathing air into his deprived lungs. the kiss of life was loving, yet shy, like that of a childhood sweet-heart's. the creature's head then turned facing to the surface of the water and moved behind the captain, wrapping it's arms around his torso and began to swim up dragging him along. a net suddenly hooked around him and began to pull him up to the surface quickly. as his vision faded he caught the image of the waving creature before he completely blacked out.

"captain? captain, can you here me?2 the voice of his first mate asked  
the captain coughed finally breathing before finally sitting up, finding him-self on his boat with clear skies over-head with his crew around him  
"we were searching for hours captain"

(hours....it only felt left like mere minutes) the captain thought, but then another thought crossed his mind as he stumbled towards the edge of the boat, straining his eyes into the deep ocean, catching a glimpse of a long fish like tail with blue scales.

years had passed since that encounter, and since then, the captain has spent his days sailing, trying to find the being that saved him. however now he was an old dying man, with nothing left to live for. he had taken a one man boat out to the ocean for one last sail, heading straight into the eye of a storm. it wasn't long before his boat was over turned and his body was claimed by the sea once more. before he left, he had prayed to the gods that he would see the creature again, one last time, but as he sunk below so did his heart. until a familiar warmth pulled him into an embrace. same soft hands cupped his face as he finally got a look at the creature that haunted his dreams. it...was she, with long flowing blue hair and matching eyes, and with a oh so kind and happy smile, just for him. she stared into his now grey hallow eyes before kissing his again, this time stealing the last of his breath and swimming down, pulling his body with her, making him one with each other and with the sea, forever more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- *little story, in old times, some mermaids who had fallen in love with mortal men or sailors would keep their bodies after they had died, sometimes just their heads, who knows why....my story's better*


End file.
